Reviens moi
by Leylah
Summary: Que ce soit avec un deuil, une maladie incurable ou une séparation, on compte quatre phases avant l'acceptation : Le déni, la colère, la dépression et la résignation. D'ici là, comment Draco va-t-il faire pour supporter sa séparation d'avec Harry ?
1. Présentation

**Hello !**

**J'ai l'humeur badante ce soir.**

**Badante j'ai dit.**

**Oui, oui, écouter du Radiohead ne m'aide pas, j'vais dire !**

**Si si, écoutez « no surprises » et vous verrez.**

**Enfin voilà, j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS, qui est devenu une fic à quatre chapitres…**

**J'suis sûre que vous comprenez pourquoi avec le résumé !**

**NON ? Mais voyons… Déni, colère, dépression et résignation…**

**Enfin voilà... Passons aux choses sérieuses, quoiqu'inutiles et inintéressantes !**

**Disclaimer ****: Rien à moi, tout à Mrs Rowling, blablabla et bla… Bla… Bla et Blaaaaaaa !**

**Pairing**** : DM/HP, quoi d'autre ? Ou What else ? à la Nespresso, Yeah !**

**Rating ****: Bahhh K. J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envi ! Le K ça scalpe les saucisses hein !? **

**Résumé ****: Que ce soit avec un deuil, une maladie incurable ou une séparation, on compte quatre phases : Le déni, la colère, la dépression et la résignation. D'ici là, comment Draco va-t-il faire pour supporter sa séparation d'avec Harry ? **

**Sur ce, J'vous dis bonne lecture, mois j'vais retourner me cacher vu que je suis censée poster la suite de Malefoy's anatomy depuis deux semaines et que j'ai toujours pas fini le chapitre trois…**

**(L'auteur a honte d'elle-même ; vive l'autodénigration ! )**

**Ah oui, où avais-je la tête ? Homophobes, blablabla… P'tite croix en haut à droite parce que ceci est un SLASH : relation homosexuelle blablabla, deux hommes qui se font des petits bisous dans le monde des bisounours…. Non en fait deux hommes carréments canons ensemble qui font fantasmer. Ca revient au même vu que j'sais même pas ce que vous foutez là. **

**Leylah qui arrête de péter des cables à 2 heures du mat' et qui va gentiment aller poster le premier chapitre ! =)**


	2. Le déni

_RADIOHEAD – No surprises _

**LE DÉNI**

Vient-il vraiment de me quitter ?

Mais est-ce vraiment la réalité ?

_Je ne comprends rien. _

C'est la seule phrase à laquelle je pense qui ne me trahit pas, qui ne me tiraille pas mon cœur, mon cerveau et mes tripes. Car mes tripes me font un mal de chien.

Comment est-ce possible ?

_Je ne comprends rien. _

N'étions nous pas fait pour être ensemble ?

_Je n'y comprends vraiment rien. _

Je crois que cela doit bien faire une heure que je me suis effondré sur le sol de notre salon.

_Notre_ salon. Quelle ironie.

Une heure, oui à peu près.

Je sors de ma torpeur et regarde la pendule accrochée au mur. 19h18.

Exactement une heure…

Vient-il vraiment de…

_Non, HARRY !_

Un violent spasme secoue mon corps. _Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Je sens une substance humide courir le long de mes joues. _Que m'as-tu fait ?_

Je n'en peux plus, je craque. Que mon père se retourne dans sa tombe, je me permets de craquer.

Tu m'as quitté et je ne suis plus rien.

_Si seulement j'avais su te retenir…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la guerre était terminée. L'ordre du Phoenix a vaincu, Harry Potter a tué le Lord noir, et moi, Draco Malefoy, j'ai pu montrer à Saint Potter que je n'étais pas un mangemort. Non, un Malefoy digne de ce nom n'a pas de maitre. _

_Il a d'ailleurs eu le choc de sa vie en découvrant les espions que l'Ordre avait de son côté durant la bataille finale. _

_Severus Rogue, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Grégory Crabbe et Vincent Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et moi, sa némésis, son ennemi juré, la beauté incarnée, sa majesté Draco Malefoy. _

_Toujours est-il que deux mois après, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Nous sommes actuellement en septième année à Poudlard et nous avons muri, nous sommes rapprochés. Quand je dis NOUS, je parle bien sûr du groupe des Serpentard et du groupe des Gryffondor, qui d'autre ? _

_Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble d'ailleurs. Les repas, les soirées, les week-ends…_

_Hermione et moi passons beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Nous avons découvert une passion commune pour les livres. _

_Blaise et Ron passent leur temps à se défier aux échecs. _

_Pansy et Ginny se sont trouvées elles aussi une passion commune aux potins de Poudlard. _

_Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle sont tout le temps entrain de discuter ou de jouer à la console avec Neville, Seamus et Dean. _

_Et Harry ? _

_Harry passe son temps près de moi, quoi d'autre ? _

_Si je partage une passion avec Hermione pour les livres, la passion que je partage avec Harry est d'une toute autre nature._

_Vous savez, cette passion là, qui vous brûle de l'intérieur…_

_Celle que vous avez refoulée durant sept ans en vous cachant derrière une haine sans nom. Celle qui rend chaque jour intensément bon. Celle qui vous fait vous réveiller chaque matin le sourire aux lèvres dans des bras où vous vous sentez entiers. Celle qui décuple vos sens, qui vous envoie sur un nuage à chaque baiser, à chaque frôlement, à chaque souffle ou à chaque sourire partagés. _

_Et bien je vous parle de cette passion là._

_De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Et ce pas qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps m'a envoyé au paradis. Un paradis personnel que j'ai renommé Harry. _

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

_Le lendemain…_

Je sens que je me réveille. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve n'est-ce pas ?

Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux.

Je suis encore sur le sol, et j'ai froid.

_Harry m'a quitté._

Je me lève difficilement.

Je me rappelle alors avoir pleuré la moitié de la nuit.

_Harry m'a quitté pour un autre. _

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et me prépare un café.

Je me saisis alors du paquet de clope à l'abandon sur le plan de travail et en allume une.

_Quel connard de mes deux._

La cigarette me tourne la tête.

Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi.

_Je suis une vraie loque, c'est pathétique…_

J'entends du bruit dans le salon et des pas précipités qui se rapprochent.

« Draco ? »

_Hermione_

« Draco ? Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu n'es pas venu à l'hôpi… »

Hermione stoppe sa phrase quand elle m'aperçoit enfin dans la cuisine. Je suis si pathétique que ça ?

« Draco que se passe-t-il ? » me demande-t-elle en se dirigeant vers moi et en posant ensuite sa main sur mon épaule.

Et là, je craque à nouveau.

_Pire que pathétique…_

Elle ne dit plus un mot, et je l'en remercie, car ma voix semble bloquée au fond de ma gorge.

Elle se contente de m'entraîner dans ma chambre, où elle me fait m'allonger sur mon lit en me recouvrant d'une couverture.

« Bois ça Draco » me murmure-t-elle en me tendant un flacon contenant une potion rose pâle.

J'attrape le flacon et le vide d'une traite.

Je sens mes paupières s'alourdir et plonge alors dans un long sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Ouaiiiiiiiiii. Alors?

Cassez pas mon délire hein?

Non sérieusement... Vous aimez ou pas?

Reviewez mes chers... reviewez...

Prêts pour la prochaine phase?

Parce qu'un Malefoy en colère c'est quelque chose hein?!

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu. =)


	3. La colère

_MUSE – Hysteria_

**LA COLERE**

_Deux jours plus tard_

**« DRACO ! Bouge-toi un peu bordel ! »**

Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de ma part, mon meilleur ami Blaise continue de hurler à mes oreilles.

Mais il n'a pas compris qu'il n'avait rien à foutre là.

Ici c'est mon cauchemar, celui où Harry m'a quitté pour un autre et où moi je reste enfermé dans mon mutisme en me posant sans cesse les mêmes questions :

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_Pourquoi LUI ?_

Alors je me dis que je vais bientôt me réveiller dans ses bras, dans notre lit et qu'il sera l'heure pour nous deux d'aller remplir notre rôle de médicomages diagnosticiens au côté d'Hermione et de Blaise.

Oui c'est sûrement ça !

Car dans la réalité, Harry ne me quitterait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

**« Draco, écoute, ça fait trois jours que tu parles plus ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Ressaisis-toi bordel ! T'es devenu une vraie loque, on s'inquiète avec Hermione. Et tout le monde veut te revoir à Sainte Mangouste. Même Harry voudrait t… »**

**« Non… » **Réussis-je à murmurer.

Je crois que Blaise à compris sa connerie vu la tête qu'il tire.

Et moi, je crois que je me suis enfin réveillé.

_Harry m'a quitté pour un autre après cinq ans de relation. Il m'a quitté a pris toutes ses affaires et s'est tiré comme un lâche. C'est ça la réalité !_

**« NON ! » **hurlais-je en faisant sursauter mon ami**. « Ne prononce même pas son prénom en ma présence. » **Lui dis-je le plus sérieusement possible en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sur ces paroles, je me lève du canapé d'un coup, ce qui me provoque un étourdissement et une baisse de tension.

Blaise me regarde bizarrement, je m'en fous.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et me déshabille rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche et de me laver.

L'eau brûlante qui en sort achève ce que Blaise a provoqué en prononçant son prénom.

_Il va le regretter._

Ma douche finie, je me sèche et m'habille en choisissant soigneusement mes vêtements.

Je ne m'abaisserais pas à m'habiller comme un dépravé.

Jean noir moulant, col roulé gris et veste cintrée noire. Parfait.

_Il va VRAIMENT le regretter._

Je me dirige vers le salon, attrape mes clefs, mets mes chaussures et précède Blaise pour sortir de l'appartement.

Une fois dehors, je transplane, avec une seule idée en tête : lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

J'atterris à Sainte-Mangouste, Blaise sur mes talons.

Je crois qu'il essaye de me retenir en me résonnant. Il me connait trop bien, il sait ce qu'il va se passer.

Mais je m'en fous et continue mon chemin à grande enjambées.

Je rentre dans l'hôpital et tous les regards me suivent.

Ils sont déjà certainement tous au courant.

Bien, ça n'en sera que plus amusant.

Je prends l'ascenseur, appuie sur le numéro 12.

Blaise est toujours derrière moi mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Les gens qui se trouvent coincés avec nous dans l'ascenseur, eux, nous écoutent d'une oreille intéressée.

_Ils n'ont vraiment que ça à faire._

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et je me jette à l'extérieur.

Je sens qu'on me retient par le bras. Il n'a pas compris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas m'énerver et je pense que je vais devoir mettre les choses au clair :

**« Blaise, lâche moi tout de suite sinon tu ne pourras plus faire de gosses dans les cinq secondes qui suivent » **je siffle dangereusement.

Bien ! Il a compris.

Je m'élance dans le couloir aux murs trop blancs à mon goût et arrive enfin à ma destination.

_Bureau du Guérisseur Ethan Miller – Diagnosticien _

J'ouvre la porte sans cérémonie et pénètre à l'intérieur.

Il lève la tête et me sourit effrontément.

_Connard. _

**« Draco, Draco… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? »**

Je vais faire la plus grosse connerie de ma carrière.

Je sais que Blaise est parti prévenir Hermione et _Harry _pour m'en empêcher, je vais donc devoir faire vite.

Ma mâchoire et mes poings se serrent à m'en faire mal. Mes tripes refont des leurs. Traitres.

**« Je viens vous donner ma démission, **_**patron**_**. » **je siffle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Je m'approche de son bureau lentement.

**« Et bien donnez la moi » **me répond-t-il toujours imprégné de son sourire que je vais lui faire bouffer.

**« Ou alors préférez vous que Harry me la transmette ? » **Rajoute-t-il.

La phrase de trop.

_Enculé._

Je me jette sur son bureau et l'attrape par le col de sa blouse, empoignant en même temps son stéthoscope. J'men balance, qu'il crève.

Dans l'action, je le fais tomber de sa chaise et nous atterrissons par terre. Je le bloque en dessous de moi et lui envoie une droite avec toute la force que j'ai.

Puis une deuxième.

Et une troisième.

Il saigne et ne se défend même pas.

**« Trop stupéfait que je n'utilise pas de magie ?**

**Je n'utilise pas ma magie sur des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine. **

**Pour toi, je laisse juste mon côté animal s'exprimer connard. »**

Il ne répond même pas et moi je continue de l'assaillir de coup.

**« DRACO ARRETE ! » **

Je me stoppe dans l'élan d'un nouveau coup de poing qui pourrait sûrement l'achever, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve déjà le pauvre et relève la tête.

_Harry…_

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

**Mouhahahahaha je suis très méchante! **

**Que va faire Draco? Comment va-t-il réagir? **

**Suspens!**

**Vous le saurez....**

**MAINTENANT ! **

**Et oui, le chapitre n'est pas terminé. Alors arrêtez de lire mes conneries et continuez plutôt votre lecture... =)**

**

* * *

**

_Harry..._

Il s'avance vers moi.

J'crois qu'il devrait pas.

**"Harry dégage de mon chemin" **je siffle en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je m'arrête à son niveau et murmure :

**"Tu lui transmettra ma démission."**

Et je m'en vais.

Je veux partir loin de ce connard à moitié mort pour qui il m'a quitté, je veux partir loin de Harry et oublier.

Seulement, mon karma en a décidé autrement, car Harry n'est pas décidé à me laisser partir et me rattrape alors que je sors de l'hôpital.

**"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Draco?"**

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard noir digne d'un Malefoy.

Il n'a même pas peur.

_ça me tue. _

_Il me connait trop bien._

**"Ne joue pas à ça Potter."**

_Il tressaillit à l'entente de son nom de famille, parfait._

Il me connait.

Je le connais encore plus.

**"Ecoute Draco, je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de foutre ta carrière en l'air! "**

_Il se fout de moi._

**"Tu n'es plus personne pour venir me dire quoi faire." **je lui réplique.

**"Je n'ai jamais été personne pour toi, amour, c'est bien ça le problème."**

_Amour? _

_Il se fout de moi._

Je sens mon corps trembler.

Je rêve ou il OSE me rejeter la faute?

**"N'essaie pas de me culpabiliser pour soulager ta conscience. T'es juste un connard."** réussis-je à souffre avant de tourner les talons et m'empêcher de pleurer devant lui.

"**Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, amour." **

Pour la centième fois de la journée, je me stoppe dans mon élan mais reste planté dos à lui.

_Il ne va pas sortir cette excuse n'est-ce pas?_

**" Je suis resté à tes côtés si longtemps en me disant que tes gestes suffisaient. Mais mêmes tes gestes se faisaient de plus en plus rares. J'ai eu si peur."**

_Arrêtes-toi. _

_Arrêtes ou je vais refaire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie cette fois._

**"Et lui me l'a dit Draco"**

_Trop tard._

J'éclate de rire.

Je ris jaune, vert, bleu, toutes les couleurs que vous voulez.

Mais je me tord rire et me retourne.

Il a l'air surpris et méfiant.

_Et il a raison de l'être._

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive là?" **me demande-t-il

Je m'avance vers lui doucement tout en continuant de sourire.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui balance la droite du siècle.

**"TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE POTTER" **je lui hurle.

Il en est tombé sur le cul.

_J'en ai plus rien a foutre de son cul_

Il me regarde stupéfait et semble avoir mal.

_Tant mieux, je veux qu'il souffre_

Je décide de l'achever.

**" Tu m'as rendu service Potter. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, tu n'existes plus."**

Je vois la douleur dans ses yeux.

Et je cache la mienne.

_Ca s'est toujours passé ainsi._

J'entend des cris étouffés derrière moi alors que je me dirige vers la zone de transplanage la plus proche de l'hôpital.

_Hermione et Blaise_

Je m'en fous. Encore. Et transplane.

La porte d'entrée refermée, le sort anti-transplanage et anti-intrusion par la cheminée activé, je craque à nouveau et me laisse glisser contre la porte.

_Tout ça pour trois fichus mots que je n'ai jamais su prononcer...._

_A suivre...

* * *

_

**Voilàààà!**

**Vraiment fini ce chapitre cette fois!**

**Alors vous avez aimé? **

**S'il vous plait, par pitié, je vous en supplie, REVIEWEZ ! **

**Ca vous prend deux minutes de votre temps et ça pourrait me permettre d'avoir une idée sur mon travail! **

**Je vous en connnnjuuuuuure! :( snif'**

**Mais merci quand même à la seule personne qui m'a posté une review (une seule! vous vous rendez compte?!). J'te connais pas mais je t'aime! lol**

**Et aux autres qui m'on mis dans leurs alertes et favoris! **

**A la prochaine les gens!**


	4. La tristesse

_Radiohead - How to disappear completely / Tamaki Nami - Brightdown (Opening 2 de D. Gray Man) _

**LA TRISTESSE**

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis encore affalé au pied de ma porte.

_J'ai froid._

Je viens de faire un cauchemar, et il vient d'empirer.

_Car c'est la réalité._

Est-ce que je pourrais rester comme ça ?

Au moins pour le reste de ma vie ?

_Sans toi je ne suis plus rien, tu sais ?_

Mes tripes sont en position broyage depuis deux jours,

J'en ai la nausée.

Ma tête est vide, mon cœur est nu, mon âme est morte.

_Tu m'as tué, tu sais ?_

_Toi qui n'aime pas faire souffrir les autres…_

_Tu m'as tué, tu sais ?_

Je me lève et tremble.

Je me dirige vers notre chambre,

_Ma _chambre.

Je me rallonge et ferme les yeux.

Je repense à toi, à nous…

_Mais comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarquer, Harry ?_

_Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ?_

Mes pensées glissent vers nos souvenirs,

Et ne me reviennent que les meilleurs moments.

Nos fous rire, tes baisers, nos relations sexuelles sauvages et tendres à la fois, tes caresses, tes demandes d'affection…

_Oh, Harry !_

Tout me vient dans la gueule d'un coup.

_Je suis moi, tu le savais.  
Pourtant tu m'as aimé, tu m'as accepté tel que je suis._

Je n'aime pas les effusions de mots, je les trouve tellement puérils.  
Je peux dire « Je t'aime » comme je peux dire « J'ai froid » alors que ce n'est pas vrai.

Cela ne t'est jamais arrivé de prétendre avoir froid alors que tu avais chaud ?

Les mots sont lâches et insensibles. C'est l'intensité du ton et la présence de geste avec lesquels tu les prononce qu'ils peuvent prendre un sens.  
Et encore… C'est toujours pareil, tu as chaud et tu dis « j'ai froid » en claquant des dents et en te frictionnant les bras. Insensibles et lâches, ai-je dit.  
Alors je me suis toujours contenté des gestes, des preuves.

_Mon premier baiser n'a pas été une preuve suffisante ?_

Je la rejouerais un milliard de fois pour que tu comprennes et que tu me reviennes. Je rejouerais Roméo, je ferais une plus longue tirade, avec plus de monologue, je te ferais apparaitre un balcon si tu le désires.

Tu aurais dû te contenter de cela ; Ou me dire que ces mots t'importaient plus encore que ma seule présence, j'aurais pu jouer la comédie et te faire croire qu'en une seule phrase je pouvais résumer ma vie entière : Toi.

La vérité, Harry, c'est que tu ne tiens pas en une seule phrase, tu tiens dans mon cœur, mon corps, mes tripes, mon cerveau, mes pensées, ma peau, mon bras, mes jambes, mes yeux, mes oreilles, mon âme.

_Rien qu'avec mes intestins ça fait Huit mètres de long, t'imagines ?_

Alors non, tu ne tiens pas en une simple phrase de trois demi mots.

_Pour ces mots que je n'ai jamais su prononcer…  
Te rends-tu compte de ta propre connerie ?_

Tu as rendu important l'absence de mes je t'aime et tu te caches à présent derrière pour ne pas culpabiliser ta trahison, ta tromperie. Appelle ça comme tu veux, t'as été qu'un connard.

Tu t'es posé des barrières inutiles,  
Et maintenant c'est moi qui souffre comme un con.

_UN CON, Harry !_

Mais je n'y peux rien,  
Car c'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux d'un connard, alors je suis un con.  
Viens Harry, je vais te le dire.  
Est-ce que ça changera quelque chose, dis moi ?

_Reviendras-tu ?_

Je voudrais tellement que tu reviennes.

_Ma fierté ?_

Tu l'as emportée avec ta perfidie.  
Je ne suis plus un Malefoy, je suis Draco.

_Et je la ressens Harry…_

_La Souffrance._

Celle que tu voulais que je connaisse,  
Que je ressente.  
Celle qui t'a rendu tellement fort pour survivre depuis ta naissance.

_Comment as-tu fait Harry ?_

La mienne est exponentielle,  
Elle est arrivée d'un coup, et ne cesse de croître.

Mes paupières sont lourdes,  
Je m'endors Harry.

_Est-ce cela la léthargie ?  
La dépression ?_

Crois-tu qu'il est possible que je ne me réveille jamais ?

J'entends des coups frappés à la porte.  
C'est sûrement Blaise ou Hermione.

Je me lève, traverse l'appartement vide de toi, d'un pas mal assuré.  
Je dois être dans un état épouvantable, vêtements froissés, visage pâle, yeux rouges.

J'ouvre la porte, voilà Harry, tu as eu ce que tu voulais,  
Je souffre,  
Je connais la tristesse à présent,

A travers mes yeux, je vois la compassion et la pitié de la part de nos meilleurs amis. Je déteste ces sentiments.  
Alors même si je trouve cela inutile, je voudrais que tu sois en face de moi pour te chanter des milliards de « Je t'aime » et que tu me reviennes, que cette décadence s'arrête, que ces émotions s'en aillent, que nos âmes se retrouvent.

**« Draco… »**

Se sont-ils donné le mot pour prononcer mon prénom aussi pathétiquement en même temps ?

Je souris faiblement car je trouve ça ridicule.

_Oui, je reste quand même moi._

Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps.  
Il me semblait bien avoir senti ta présence,

_Tu es là._

**« Fichez-moi la paix. » **réussis-je à articuler et en essayant vainement de leur claquer la porte au nez.

_Ne me regarde pas dans cet état Harry…_

Bizarrement, je n'y arrive pas.  
Car une main forte et puissante l'a rouverte.

**« Merci les gars, je m'en occupe » **murmure Harry. Et Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy s'en vont.

Il entre dans l'appartement et ferme la porte derrière lui.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry…_

**« Est-ce le bon moment ? » **je lui demande en m'avançant.

Il me laisse avancer vers lui, il ne fait pas un geste. Il attend.

J'arrive à sa hauteur et lève une main frêle afin de lui caresser sa joue.

Il me laisse prendre le temps, je vois dans ses yeux de l'appréhension, de l'incompréhension.

**« Harry… Reviendrais-tu ? »**

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, alors je dois finir ma phrase et vérifier mon hypothèse.

**« JE T'AIME HARRY ! »**

J'ai hurlé, il a sursauté, il est perdu, moi je ne suis pas soulagé car mes larmes ont recommencées à couler.

**« Alors si je te le disais cent fois par jour, reviendrais-tu ? » **je lui demande en me détournant de lui.

**« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Draco… » **Me murmure-t-il

**« Non, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas simple. **Lui répondis-je en le regardant de nouveau. **C'est encore mieux que ça, et encore plus comique : tu te mens à toi-même, tu te caches derrière le fait que je ne t'ai jamais dit je t'aime pour me quitter et justifier ta tromperie. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe Harry. Assume. Tu me dois bien ça. Car j'ai toujours été là pour toi. Avant la guerre, pendant la guerre, après la guerre, après la mort de personnes que tu aimais, pendant la maladie, pendant les bons moments, quand nous étions heureux ou quand nous étions fatigués. J'ai toujours pris soin de toi. Alors tous ces actes devraient dépasser une simple putain de phrase !  
Assume et dis moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Car moi je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça.  
La routine ? L'ennui ? La haine ? L'envie de quelque chose de nouveau ?  
Que m'importe.  
Assume, et dis moi, c'est tout ce que je peux te demander. »**

Pourquoi ne répond-t-il rien ?

Je vois son regard briller, il semble avoir compris quelque chose, mais ne me le fait pas partager.  
Alors je continue.

**« Ecoute, j'en ai marre Harry, laisse moi tranquille et va vivre ta nouvelle vie.  
Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et je pourrais te le répéter inlassablement. Mais ça ne servirait à rien n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que, je pourrais essayer, je n'ai rien à perdre. »**

Je me retourne et m'assois sur le canapé. Je m'installe confortablement, et commence ma longue liste de je t'aime en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'ai….. »**

Je comprends à présent ces yeux qui brillaient.  
Car ses lèvres ont kidnappé les miennes et ces yeux brillants sont plantés dans les miens, brûlants de désir.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

**Bonsoiiir!**

**Je poste ENFIN la suite! (et je dois vous avouer que cela fait deux semaines que j'avais fini d'écrire ce chapitre....)**

**Pas taper! pas bien. **

**Bon, à part ça, vous en pensez quoi? **

**Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais absolument pas comment va finir cette petite fic, j'peux juste vous dire qu'il reste un chapitre, et surement un épilogue, donc deux chapitres quoi.**

**Bon j'vais essayer de vous poster le quatrième chapitre dans peu de temps. **

**Sur ce, bonne nuit, moi j'vais commencer la mienne! Vive le week-end! **

**Et des reviews ne seraient pas de trop... =)**

**Merciiii**


	5. L'acceptation

Voici la dernière partie de cette fic!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Muse - Neutron Star Collision_

_Je comprends à présent ces yeux qui brillaient.__  
__Car ses lèvres ont kidnappé les miennes et ces yeux brillants sont plantés dans les miens, brûlants de désir._

Son baiser est stupéfiant.  
Je sens ses mains s'accrocher à mes cheveux, son torse se heurter au mien, recherchant mon odeur.  
Tout n'est que sensation, tout n'est que besoin.

_Et pourtant…_

Et pourtant son baiser me laisse un arrière gout amer dans la bouche.

**« Harry... » **Le suppliai-je en interrompant le baiser

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça…_

**« Harry, va-t'en. »**

**« Comment ? » **arrive-t-il à me demander avec des yeux écarquillés

Ne comprends-tu pas comme je t'aime ?  
Ne comprends-tu pas que tu appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre désormais ?

**« Je ne suis pas un jouet Harry ! »**

**« Je n'ai jam.. »**

**« Tu m'as quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas un jouet ! »**

Il me regarde bizarrement, comme un enfant pris en faute.  
Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce regard ?

**« Ecoute Amour, ça ne va pas te plaire… » **Me dit-il

_Non…  
Tu n'as pas fait ça Harry ?_

**« Ne me dis pas que… » **

**« Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais en finir, je souffrais trop ! Je me suis dit que si tu croyais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, tu m'oublierais tout de suite, toi avec ta fierté de Malefoy. Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Alors ça aurait été plus simple pour moi de t'oublier si tu m'ignorais… »**

Horrifié serait un mot juste.  
Je me défais de son étreinte et me relève rapidement.

**« Dégage Potter » **je lui siffle hargnieusement

**« Non, Draco ! Ne fais pas ça… Pas après ce que tu m'as dit ! » **Me supplie-t-il.

**« Et bien dans ce cas là, oublie ce que j'ai dis ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai perdu mon job pour tes conneries, j'ai frappé mon supérieur, je suis devenue une loque à me reprocher maintes et maintes choses, j'ai perdu ma dignité ! Je ne suis pas comme ça… Tout ça ce n'est pas moi… »**

**« Draco, je t'en supplie… »**

**« Je ne suis pas comme ça… »**

**« Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ? »**

Je lève enfin les yeux vers lui.

_Ne sois pas triste Harry…_

Je souffle et ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

**« Un Malefoy ne pardonne pas. Mais à vrai dire, un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux, ne frappe pas son supérieur et d'ailleurs, il ne se réduit pas à un métier où il n'est que simple employé juste pas passion pour la médecine.  
Il ne prépare pas de petits déjeuner le matin, il l'emmène encore moins à son petit ami encore au lit, il ne reste pas éveillé le soir juste pour regarder ce dernier dormir tellement il ressemble à un ange, il ne dit pas je t'aime.  
Et je t'aime Harry. »**

_Ne me regarde pas comme cela Amour,  
Je vais tout te confier,  
Même si pour cela je dois y perdre mon nom. _

**« Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Harry, tu as gagné, j'accepte. J'accepte ce que tu as fait de moi, ce que je suis désormais, ce que tu as fait de moi depuis que l'on se connait, et que j'ai nié durant toutes ces années par fierté, pour mon nom, pour des doctrines auxquelles je ne pensais même pas moi-même. Le fait d'avoir été du bon côté durant la guerre n'a pas tout changé, mon éducation de Malefoy a laissé des marques difficiles à estomper.  
Mais je crois que je me suis résigné, oui, à accepter ce que je suis…**

**Totalement dépendant de toi, totalement fou et amoureux. **

**Alors, Reviens-moi.  
Et la prochaine fois que tu as quelque chose à me dire, fait en sorte de m'en parler, sans que j'en vienne à tabasser quelqu'un… »**

**

* * *

**

Un mois plus tard, dans la salle de diagnostique où tout le monde est présent :

**« Je veux et j'exige, une lettre d'excuse, des cafés tous les matins accompagnés, bien sur, de beignets. »**

Je bouillonne,  
VRAIMENT !

**« Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai bien voulu aider Harry mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi… éprouvant ! Quelle belle histoire d'amour, vraiment ! » **dit-il avec un sourire ironique et des yeux rieurs.

Il se fout de ma gueule en plus…

**« Bon ! Puisque tout est clair, j'ai bien envi d'un bon café moi, pas vous ?… Draco ? » **demande-t-il innocemment.

Je le tape à nouveau, je le tape pas ?  
Que faire…

**« Docteur, je crois qu'il est bloqué… C'est inquiétant » **s'alarme Hermione.

* * *

Et voilààà C'est fini ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ma fic! et Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, qui l'ont mise en favoris, etc...

Review?


End file.
